Loyalty
by Gmariam
Summary: Even in the aftermath of so much death and destruction, Ianto Jones remains loyal to Torchwood. Written for the Torchwood July Oneshot Challenge, Day 11, loyalty.


Loyalty

The first thing Ianto did that day, the day they lost Tosh and Owen, was to go to his computer and erase the Hub footage of her death. He forced himself to watch, because he owed it to Tosh, but he knew it would break Jack to see his own brother shoot her in cold blood, to watch her crawl painfully down the stairs, to listen to her last words with Owen as the doctor finally faced his own slow death.

He watched it, locking it away in his mind and then deleting it forever.

The second thing Ianto did was call Rhys Williams. Gwen was clearly in shock and needed support. Really, she just needed to go home. Ianto couldn't take care of her and Jack and Tosh all at the same time. He let Rhys in through the tourist entrance instead of the lift, quietly explaining in a flat voice what had happened to their devastated team as he led the man toward the autopsy room, where Jack and Gwen had stayed with Tosh. They had placed her on the table and were still sitting with her, dry-eyed but hollow looking. Tosh could have been asleep, and Ianto almost lost his carefully constructed façade of control, only he knew he couldn't, not then. There was still more to do.

Gwen left with Rhys, wearily saying farewell with one last kiss to both Tosh and Jack, and finally even Ianto.

The third thing Ianto did was take Jack silently by the hand and lead him away from his silent vigil at Tosh's bedside and back to his office. He poured them both a drink and together they toasted their lost colleagues and friends. Then he sat Jack down on the sofa in the office and told him he would take care of Tosh now. Jack protested, but Ianto pressed a kiss to his forehead and told him to rest. And then he went downstairs, stealing himself for the task.

In truth, he wanted to mourn Tosh in private, alone.

The fourth thing Ianto did that horrible night was lay his friend to rest. He cleaned her body, wiping away every trace of blood he could find. He dressed her wound as best as he could, placing her in a white gown before laying her body in stasis. Torchwood personnel did not usually have funerals, but Ianto had a feeling this would be different. He knew Jack, and he suspected Jack would defy that particular policy for Tosh and Owen.

And then, finally, Ianto broke.

He shouted, he yelled, he kicked the autopsy table where she had died. He swore and punched the wall and turned over anything he could find to expunge his grief and anger. And then he slid down into a corner, laying his head on his knees, and sobbed until he had no tears left, only emptiness. Like with Lisa.

The last thing Ianto did before he left—he would not stay there, not where Tosh had died—was check on Jack. He found Jack still on the sofa, lying down and twitching as if dreaming. Once again, Ianto wondered what Jack might be dreaming about; was he dreaming of Tosh and Owen, or of his brother? Ianto was not sure he wanted to know. He just wanted to go home, away from all the death and destruction.

He laid a blanket over Jack, placing a steady hand to the man's brow. Jack seemed to calm at Ianto's touch, his movements slowing, his breathing growing steady and quiet. He opened tired, red eyes as Ianto turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's all my fault."

Ianto turned back and kissed Jack's forehead once more. "Get some sleep, Jack. We'll deal with the rest in the morning."

He left the office. Jack did not ask him to stay, and he was glad. He did not want to be there right then; he wasn't even sure how he would make it back in the morning.

But he would. He had no choice now. Torchwood needed him, and he had given his loyalty long ago to more than just the crown.

He had given it to Jack, and Jack would need him now as much as he would need Jack.

And somehow, someway, they would carry on.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I might continue this someday, but for now it rests as a simple oneshot. Thank you to Inusagi for the challenge!


End file.
